A Past To Remember NEW!
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nadeshiko, a beloved basketball prodigy recently received amnesia. Everyone around her told her how her life was: a proper young lady that had no involvement with basketball whatsoever. Kukai, who hasn't spoken to her in 3 years since the accident has realized the lies people have been telling her. He is determined to set the truth free and help Nadeshiko discover who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay let me get this clear: THIS IS A NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF A PAST TO REMEMBER. Yes, I, the authoress of A Past To Remember has decided to start over. I'll be honest. I feel like I've become some...apathetic teenager of my years. I wrote this story at the age of 13, and redoing it at the age of 15. And maybe I have lost some feels...): But I have been having major writer's block! ANYWAY! This story is gonna be much different from the original, but still keeping the same idea. WHY DIFFERENT FROM ORIGINAL? Oh well let me answer that for you: Because for those who HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL will already know what will happen which takes away from the suspense. Anywaaaaayyyyyyy yea. I lied about doing the renewed version way later. I become impatient. So I am doing it here RIGHT NOW! TA-DA! Though I'll keep the old one up for people to read. Yea. Yea. Whatever. HAH. Anyway enough of my dumb rambling! ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor do I own Shugo Chara on the places, etc. I only own the plot of this story.**

Chapter 1: Amnesia

3 years ago

"Nobody has ever been able to beat my record, and I doubt you will," Kukai said with a smug grin. He held the orange ball which was tucked safely under his arm.

Nadeshiko crossed her arms over her chest, letting all of her weight shift over onto her right leg. "Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. I bet you ten bucks I can beat you in a game of one-on-one," she challenged.

Kukai scoffed and whipped his orange-brown hair out of his eyes. He took a step forward and bent down to the young girl's height, staring directly into her fierce golden eyes. "You. Are. On." Leaning away from her, he made his way to the center of the basketball court.

Nadeshiko, despite being small and a girl, was known at her school to be a basketball prodigy. Many of the girls awed her determination and her swift movements and the way she never gave her opponents any mercy. Though there were others who found Nadeshiko to be despicable and a disgrace to all girls. Being in an all-girl school, it was rough for Nadeshiko since she had to face all the teasing and any boyish sports were banned from her school. The only place she could play basketball at was Seiyo Academy which she visited to shoot a few hoops everyday after school.

Today Nadeshiko bumped into Seiyo Academy's most well-known basketball player. Kukai Souma. He was taller than Nadeshiko by a few inches giving him the bigger advantage. Hearing how he was also a prodigy in basketball, Nadeshiko wanted to test her skills against him which brings her to this very match right now.

Nadeshiko moved toward the center of the court with him, not keeping her eyes off the ball which swiveled on the tips of his fingers.

"On the count of three...two...one...go!" Kukai tossed the ball up into the air and caught it first.

Nadeshiko jumped to reach it, but her fingertips just barely brushed the surface of the ball. Kukai was already heading toward her hoop. Frustrated she ran after him, her violet hair swinging behind her in its high ponytail. Her feet pounded the concrete, making little clacking sounds. She can't run in these shoes, even less play in them! Grumbling in dismay, she bent over and unstrapped her black mary janes and tossed them to the side. Best to play in no shoes.

The ground beneath Nadeshiko darkened. Looking up there was Kukai standing over her. He mockingly dribbled the ball before her, smirking.

"What's wrong? Giving up already? I already understand, y'know. Being a girl and all?"

"Toss the ball," Nadeshiko said with barely any audacity.

"What was that?" Kukai said, grinning.

She lifted her head and shot him a glare. "Toss the ball!"

The ball flew straight up into the air, and once again Kukai captured it. Nadeshiko chased him, full speed. Her feet slapped the pavement. It stung a little, but she didn't care. Better than those hell-of-a shoes. The orange ball taunted her. So close, yet when it was almost in her reach it would vanish out of her grasp. The ball propelled into the air again, ready to dive into the hoop...

"No!" Nadeshiko cried, slapping the ball away from the hoop. Turning away from the hoop she headed for the opposite of the court, the ball finally hers. She dribbled the ball all the way towards the other side, dancing and teasing Kukai with the ball she now had.

Before he could steal the ball, Nadeshiko used all her might and strength and launched herself into the air, allowing the ball to fly from her grip and towards the hoop. Kukai impelled himself toward the ball...

The sound of blood rushed through her ears, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and rolled down her cheeks and slipped off her chin, falling like droplets of rain onto the pavement below. The green paint on the concrete darkened as the drop of sweat plummeted and splashed on the ground.

Kukai had stopped trying to reach for the ball as it had already placed itself on the rim of the hoop. Slowly it circled round and round and round...

Then it stopped. Teetering on the rim the ball went before choosing which side it wanted to fall into: the hoop or the court.

_Swoosh!_

"YES!" Nadeshiko cried out in triumph. "Aha! I may be short, but that doesn't mean I'm impossible!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait there," Kukai put his hand up to stop her.

"What?" Nadeshiko said slyly. "Too ashamed to admit that you just got beat by a girl?"

"No. Because the game isn't over yet. Right now the score's a tie. You still have a long way before you beat me," Kukai said.

"Oh? Well, bring it on!" Nadeshiko declared.

And so the game commenced.

* * *

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe nobody's told you yet. I heard that Nadeshiko Fujisaki from Shaiyan Girl's Academy is having a one-on-one with Kukai Souma from Seiyo Academy! We need to check it out now!"

"So? What's so great about that? I mean...Souma is obviously gonna win."

"Not this time. Someone said that Fujisaki is winning by a lot!"

"No way! You're lying!"

"No lie! Come _on_! We need to check it out!"

"Totally."

* * *

And just like that, the news quickly spread that Nadeshiko and Kukai were playing one-on-one. Kids from all the schools rushed to see the competition between the two prodigies who currently circled each other in the center before one darted off towards the hoop. Bystanders watched in awe, pressing themselves to the fence surrounding the court. Some who were just passing by quickly rushed off to tell their friends who told their friends and so on. Soon enough a crowd mostly made of Seiyo and Shaiyan students crowded the outside of the court.

"Souma! Souma! Souma!" part of the crowd cheered.

"See? They're chanting my name," Kukai grinned.

"Fujisaki! Fujisaki! Fujisaki!" the other part cried.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Seems like it's not only your name they are chanting."

They continued to dance upon the court, snatching the ball from one another and shouting who was going to win. The ball flew, spun, and dived. The nets of the hoops swayed to and fro. And the longer the game continued, the quieter it grew until it was only Nadeshiko and Kukai's voices left as they tried to discourage each other.

"Souma!" a voice shouted above theirs.

Kukai stopped, ball in hands. Nadeshiko stopped as well. She turned to see who the voice belonged to. A young, handsome boy with blonde hair and charming blue eyes presented himself before the sea of people.

"Yo...Tadase," Kukai waved awkwardly.

Tadase narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Souma, you do realize you are supposed to be with the student council right now help organizing papers. You said you were going for a bathroom break, not to play basketball."

Kukai rolled his eyes. "I _was_ but then I saw this girl wandering on our territory. I was going to tell her off then...I guess I was...tempted?"

"_Tempted?_ To do what? Try and escape your duties?"

"Look, I wasn't trying to escape any duties!"

A murmur of whispers began to arise. Tadase turned around and sighed, staring at the group of people. Most of the girls seemed to be lost in a sea of dreams by his charming and gorgeous appearance. Some fangirled quietly. "I am sorry to say, everyone, but this session is over. Please return home or whatever your duties were before. Shoo," Tadase said firmly but mannerly like a prince.

The crowd groaned and one by one gradually left the court until it was only Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Tadase left. Tadase returned his attention to Kukai and raised an eyebrow. Kukai turned slightly towards Nadeshiko, staring blankly at her before giving her a wide grin.

"I'm guessing you won then! 25-30," Kukai said, tossing her the ball.

Nadeshiko caught the ball with ease and tucked it under her arm. "Yea...guess so! Told ya I'd beat ya!"

Kukai laughed. "Well, the Prince is waiting for me so I better go. See ya around!" Giving a last and final wave, he followed Tadase back through the gates of Seiyo Academy.

Nadeshiko took a final sweep of the court before tossing the basketball back through one of the hoops. She then left, and never returned to the court.

* * *

Day, after day, after day Kukai went to the court hoping to see Nadeshiko there but she never returned. He would sit there for hours on end until Tadase said it was time to go.

"Why isn't she here?" Kukai said sullenly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she suddenly doesn't feel like playing basketball anymore?" Tadase suggested.

Kukai glared at him. "No. You didn't see her when she played last time! She seemed so...so...so in love with it! Her eyes seemed to dazzle in the sunlight and her body moved with such dynamic energy! For someone so small, she has lots of determination and energy. She moves so fast too! I underestimated her."

"You talk about her like you're fond of her. Are you?" Tadase interjected.

Kukai's face turned a brilliant red. "What! No! I just met the chick! Sure she's cute but..."

Tadase giggled. "So it's true. Look! You're blushing as well."

"You're one to talk! Don't you have a crush on Amu?" Kukai said slyly.

"No! Shut up!" Tadase said, hiding his face from sheer embarrassment.

"See? Hey! I got something on you too! Haha!" Kukai laughed.

The two boys walked past a group of girls who were chattering louding. They were from the school Nadeshiko went to. One of them said, "I can't believe it! It's so sudden..."

"I know, Lucy, but we have to stay strong. I'm sure she'll be fine," the other girl said.

Lucy's bottom lip wobbled as she spoke, "But she's so sweet and kind. She never did anything wrong. Don't you agree, Myrna?"

Myrna, the one who hadn't spoken yet, rolled her eyes. "I think she's just a disgrace to us girls. Maybe this is a good thing for her. Maybe she can start all over again and be a proper girl."

"Myrna, how can you say that! Oh no it's Kukai. Shush everyone! Shush!" Lucy shushed her friends.

The girls nervously walked past Kukai who stared at them weirdly. They picked up their pace and hurried away from the two boys until their conversation was out of earshot.

"Did you hear that?" Kukai said, still staring after the girls. "Do you think it's about that girl?"

Tadase shrugged. "Maybe. But it's impolite to eavesdrop on another's conversation. I didn't catch much of what they said at all."

"Something...something...I don't know! I can't understand what the hell they are talking about," Kukai grumbled in frustration.

"Just forget about it. I'm sure she is fine and will reappear at the court any day now."

She didn't, but even so Kukai still did see her again. When he did he waved, expecting her to return his wave but she didn't. She was walking with a group of girls from her school in the morning. She noticed his wave but made a weird face and looked away. It was if she didn't..._recognize him_.

"Hey! It's me! The dude from the basketball court! We played one-on-one together! Remember?" Kukai called out to her.

Nadeshiko shyed away from him, avoiding his gaze and everything. After a bit of chattering and whispering, she stepped away from the group of girls who waited patiently for her on the sidewalk. She headed toward Kukai in slow, awkward steps. She kept her head bent down, allowing her dark purple strands to fall past her face. Her eyes were narrowed at the ground, and she chewed on her lower lip.

"Hey, what's wrong? You act as if you don't remember me," Kukai said.

Nadeshiko lifted her head and he saw her eyes which were big and round, but had something else to it that he couldn't grasp until it hit him. Fear. She was scared. Of him? But why? And how could anyone be scared of Kukai? Then she spoke to him for the first time since their first meet, "I'm sorry but...I don't remember you!"

With that being said, she fled from the scene and towards her friends who surrounded her and hugged her, continuing their morning walk to school.

There, Kukai stood. Lost and utterly confused. She didn't...remember him? Bits and pieces from the conversation he overheard the other day flashed through his mind.

_I can't believe it! It's so sudden._

_ I'm sure she'll be fine._

_ Maybe she can start all over again and be a proper girl._

Amnesia.

**A/N: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! w00t! Some things may be OOC btw because...well...I suck. LOL I haven't seen Shugo Chara in FOREVERRRR. And I don't really like Shugo Chara XP But it's fun writing it! Especially with my favorite couple: Kukade~ 3 Hehehe! OTP ALERT. Anyway I will start the second chapter soon. I swear I won't let you guys down! I love you D: Though I doubt anyone will like...idk...read...this...or whatever. HAH. DX I feel like I lost many reviewers :c NOOO! BABY COME BACK. YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME. Yea. Anyway. Please review? ;u; I have cookies...T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder what I am doing when I write these chapters. I wrote this as a quickie because...yea...I am super hungry though! I want some ice cream like Nadeshiko does ): Ugu! But noooo~ :c I don't get any do I? Anyway, this won't be the best re-make and it's kinda..strange...but imma try to do it differently so I won't have to write the same thing over again. It can be new and fresh and etc...So yea! No more of that dorm stuff...no more dead stuff...but there is some mystery behind Nagihiko XP That's all I am saying. Cuz..I am just kinda...winging it? LOL. Anyway yea! ^w^ Love you all~ Enjoy~ :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 2: Familiarity

The room was all white and metal equipment crowded it. Nadeshiko slid her hand on the surface she laid upon and felt the smooth, plastic sheets which ruffled in her hands. She sat up slowly and a long, agonizing throb came down on her head. It was like her head was being squeezed or being in a room with no oxygen in it. She ran her fingers through her hair and forced herself to open her eyes against the strong blinding light that filled her vision.

Nadeshiko blinked a few times to rid of the colorful dots. Once she regained sight and the throbbing subsided, she took a good look at her surroundings to see she was in a hospital room. But why? Was there an accident of some sort? She looked down at her wrist and saw a hospital bracelet wrapped around it.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

The door to the hospital room swung open and a young man who looked about in his twenties strolled in. He wore scrubs and carried a clipboard in his arm. He seemed to be jotting down notes. He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw Nadeshiko.

"Hello, Nadeshiko," the doctor said.

"Um...Na..de...shiko?" She tilted her head, confused. Who was Nadeshiko? Was that her? Was her name Nadeshiko? She couldn't remember. It was all fuzzy to her.

"Seems you don't remember anything. I am Dr. Tanka. You were recently in an accident involving a bucket falling down on your head," Dr. Tanka stated.

"What? How could...a bucket? Why would a bucket fall on my head?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Simple. You were walking past some apartments and someone happened to drop a bucket on your head," Dr. Tanka replied.

Nadeshiko shook her head which spun like a merry-go-round. That story seemed too unbelievable, but she couldn't remember a single thing. Might as well go along with it. "Um...okay? And so...my name is...Nadesh...Nade...N...Na...shiko...Na..." The name didn't seem to roll along her tongue very well. She stumbled over and over until the doctor paused her.

"It's okay. You...You don't need to stress yourself over it. You'll get it sooner or later. But to answer your question, yes your name is Nadeshiko. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" the doctor asked.

Nadeshiko's eyebrows furrowed together. Was there anything she remembered? Parents? No. Siblings? No. Friends? No. Does she even have friends? The only thing she could think of as a friend was a blurry image of a boy with messy brown hair, yet the face was just...a complete mystery. She can't even remember what she likes. It was so...confusing for her and it hurt her head. Nadeshiko shook her head, groaning in the process. "It hurts..."

Dr. Tanka scribbled some more notes on his clipboard. "I see. Well, let's bring in your parents and your brother. Let's see if you remember them."

Dr. Tanka moved back to the door and opened it, motioning for someone to come inside. Three people filed into the room. The first one was a man who looked about in his 40s. He has faded purple hair and was tied in a ponytail. The second was a woman with lilac hair and golden brown eyes. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a tight bun. The last one to come in was a young boy with dark purple flowing hair that fell to his waist. He was absolutely beautiful. The boy ran to Nadeshiko's side and grabbed her hand.

"Nadeshiko, it's me! Nagihiko. Do you remember me? You must. I'm your brother!" the boy said, pleading with her.

Nadeshiko frowned as she tried to remember him, but it only hurt her head even more. She shook her head slowly. "I-I'm sorry. No. I can't. You're my brother though, right? Are you sure? I'm sure...wouldn't I...I would remember my brother...wouldn't I? Or my parents? Maybe I don't have parents..."

"You do! What is this crazy nonsense you're talking about? Nadeshiko, come _on_," Nagihiko said, his voice softening yet still urgent.

Nadeshiko pulled her hand away from his. "Everyone! Please stop! No more introducing me to people! I need rest! I need to sleep! My head hurts trying to remember. I am _trying_ but I just can't! Okay? I can't! I want sleep."

The woman, apparently Nadeshiko's mother, looked at the doctor with a look of pleading. "Please tell me how long she will have amnesia!"

The doctor look at his clipboard and then back at Nadeshiko's mother. "I'm not sure, Mrs. Fujisaki. It could take days, weeks, months, years, or maybe never. She seems to remember basic things like a hospital, a doctor, et cetera. But I don't believe she remembers people or what she loves. She doesn't remember anything about who she is and who was a part of her life. Trying to get her to relive her old life might help. What were some things she loved to do the most?"

"Bas-" Nagihiko began but was cut off by his father who glared at him.

"Dancing. She loved dancing," Mr. Fujisaki said.

"Then get her to do dancing again. Anything to help trigger her memory. And she may never regain her memory, but if you do this she will at least become the person she used to be," Dr. Tanka instructed.

Mr. Fujisaki nodded. "I will be sure to bring my daughter back onto the right path."

"She's well enough to go home now," the doctor said.

"Come on, Nadeshiko. We'll get some ice cream," Mrs. Fujisaki said, grabbing her daughter's hand and helping her up.

Nadeshiko, utterly lost and confused slid off the bed and followed her mother. She looked over at Nagihiko was was supposedly her brother, then at her supposed father. Nothing seemed in place right now. Everything felt completely off to Nadeshiko. The only thing that felt completely right was Nagihiko and his genuine kindness. But everything else...was wrong.

They said she liked dancing. Nadeshiko tried to remember if she did. It hurt even more to remember what she liked. What did she hate then? She didn't know. She didn't even feel like trying.

Amnesia. It was like being lost in the middle of the ocean at night with fog blanketing the surface with no sense of direction. She felt like she was in the dark, and nobody was there to pull her out.

They left the hospital and headed downtown into a small ice cream parlor. While her mother and father was at the counter ordering ice cream, Nadeshiko went to stare out of the parlor window. It was so pink and cute in here with round tables and lacy curtains, lacy table covers. The sight made her sick. Maybe she hated girlie things?

Nadeshiko saw the pedestrians passing the parlor, chatting their life away. Remembering their lives. None of them probably had amnesia. One sight caught her particular attention. A boy with messy brown hair with emerald eyes dribbled a basketball down the sidewalk, pardoning himself every now and then. It wasn't the boy she caught sight of, but the orange basketball itself. She seemed drawn to it. She placed her hand against the window. How she just wanted to...

"Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko called out from behind her.

Nadeshiko responded and turned away from the window. She walked over to her supposed family and grabbed the ice cream cone from her brother's hand. She stared at the flesh-colored ice cream. Strawberry. She felt something cold slide between her fingers and looked to see that it began dripping. She licked it up and started to eat her ice cream.

Her family was already leaving the parlor. She sighed with relief. Finally. She could escape from this dreadful place. But when she walked out the door, the boy with the basketball walked right in. He had the basketball tucked safely under his arm.

He looked her way and she immediately turned away and fled the parlor.

Kukai, the boy, stood there staring after the girl who ran off down the street. "Wasn't that...nah," he muttered. He thought maybe it was the girl he played basketball with the other day, but it couldn't be. If it was, she'd recognize him and probably say hi. But she didn't. He shrugged it off and decided to get himself some ice cream.

But even so he shrugged it off, Nadeshiko and Kukai both thought simultaneously, _S__/__he __look __familiar__..._

**A/N: Well...I found that kinda stupid...and rushed for me x.x but I hope you guys like it anyway :c.. PLEAAAASEEE REVIEW? It helps me wanna update when I read these reviews! w They just make me happy~ :'D Even though I think I suck~ x.x; IT GIVES ME COURAGE! I love you alllll~~~ byeeeee~ :3 Until the next update of course~ OH! And thank you for those who reviewed last chapter! ^_^ **_  
_


End file.
